


skip right to the end (podfic)

by MTKiseki



Series: this ain't no fairytale (podfic) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 14:11, Fluff, I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes, I try, M/M, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podcast gift, rere likes my voice? so gift for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTKiseki/pseuds/MTKiseki
Summary: Podcast — 14:11 of | Skip Right to the End | by RenderedReversedIt starts because Harry can’t stop being a good person.To leave his adventuring past behind, Harry moves to Gryffindor District, Hogwarts in order to open up a new item shop. Somehow that leads to being held at sword point by a handsome-but-extremely-rude Tom Riddle.As far as business relationships go, Harry supposes there are worse starts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [skip right to the end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482429) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



**Author's Note:**

> *hugs* I hope you like this, rere~! ♥  
> ... rip my voice  
> spent quite a while recording this


End file.
